Beijinho doce Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: aquilo parecia um feitiço, o amor daqueles dois parecia fluir e contagiar as pessoas a sua volta, nada era melhor que ter aquele beijo doce


**Beijinho Doce.**

**Ivete Sangalo.**

Harry Potter era um bruxo feliz, não porque ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu, não por ser rico e famoso, tudo aquilo não importava para ele, a felicidade dele se encontrava aconchegada em seu peito adormecida calmamente, ele poderia ficar horas observando ela dormir ronronando como uma gatinha, ele não sabia explicar isso, mas o amor por aquela ruiva só tinha aumentado cada vez mais durante os anos, ele a abraça mais forte e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Eu te amo Virgínia Molly Weasley –ela sorri em meio aos sonhos e o abraça mais, aquilo era amor.

**Que beijinho doce  
Que ela tem  
Depois que beijei ela  
Nunca mais amei ninguém.**

Seria minutos ou horas? Ele não sabia, tudo o que ele sabia era que ele estava ali, sentado encostado em uma árvore com a mulher que ele amava, Gina parecia acordar vagarosamente, ela tinha um sorriso enorme ao ver aqueles olhos verde esmeraldas observando ela com tanto amor.

-Oi amor –ela fala quietamente, o sorriso dele aumenta e de alguma forma parecia que os olhos dele brilhavam, ele se inclina e lhe dá um selinho.

-Dormiu bem meu anjo? –ela apenas sorri e o puxa para mais um beijo.

**Que beijinho doce  
Foi ela quem trouxe  
De longe pra mim   
Abraço apertado  
Suspiro dobrado  
De amor sem fim.**

Eles caminhavam de mãos dadas ate a escola, Harry parecia amar cada sentimento que vinha dela, parecia que ela tinha um instinto protetor cada vez que eles passavam por um bando de garotas que davam suspiros ou aqueles risinhos, ele sorria quando ela apertava mais o braço dele e mandava aquele olhar para elas que falava claramente "ele e meu", embora ele também fosse um pouco ciumento, ele sorria ao ver a namorada o protegendo assim, já que ele não teve este tipo de amor por anos.

**Que beijinho doce  
Que ele tem  
Depois que beijei ele  
Nunca mais amei ninguém.**

Gina sorri ao ver as meninas se afastando dela como se ela fosse uma leoa, ela não negava que amava Harry, todos na escola sabiam que ninguém mexia com Harry Potter sem antes de passar por Gina Weasley e cometer aquele erro era algo bem grave, algumas garotas se lembravam o que a ruiva tinha feito com Krystin, a corvinal tinha ficado quase uma semana com medo de sair da torre.

-Por que o sorriso Sr Potter? –ela pergunta com um sorriso maroto, ele se inclina e a beija.

-O quanto te amo Srta Weasley –

**Que beijinho doce  
Foi ele quem trouxe  
De longe pra mim   
Abraço apertado  
Suspiro dobrado  
De amor sem fim.**

Eles tinham entrado no salão principal sobre os olhares de todos, algumas pessoas sorriam para o casal, alguns mandavam olhares invejosos, mas eles não ligavam, ela sentiu os braços dele envolverem sua cintura e sorri, Harry sempre foi um tanto protetor quando eles estavam em lugares com muita gente, mas ela não reclamava, adorava aquele jeito dele.

-Com medo Sr Potter? –ele sorri mais para ela e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Apenas mostrando que esta ruiva, ninguém rouba de mim –ela começa a rir e o beija delicadamente, ninguém poderia separar aqueles dois.

**Coração quem manda  
Quando a gente ama  
Se eu estou junto dela  
Sem dar um beijinho  
Coração reclama.**

Eles tinham ido para o salão comunal logo depois, parecia que o ar se enchia de uma magia em cada lugar que eles passavam, parecia que o amor deles transbordava e flutuava pelo ar, mas nenhum deles ligava para isso, os dois pareciam ter um amor acima de tudo que poderia ser explicado, não era só necessidade física, era muito mais que isso, era um amor integro, não era apenas amor de um jovem casal, era a união de uma vida.

-Parece que estamos brilhando de novo –Gina fala com um sorriso maroto, Harry começa a rir e fala.

-Vai ser difícil achar um canto escuro para nós nesse castelo amor –Gina apenas começa a rir.

**Que beijinho doce  
Foi ele quem trouxe  
De longe pra mim   
Abraço apertado  
Suspiro dobrado  
De amor sem fim.**

Ela estava aconchegada nos braços dele novamente, parecia que os braços dele tinham sido feitos especialmente para abraçá-la, cada momento que eles viviam eram únicos para eles, e Gina parecia querer guardar cada momento desses em sua mente e em sua alma.

Ela se vira para ver os olhos dele, adorava aquelas esmeraldas dele.

-Eu te amo Harry James Potter –ele sorri para ela e a beija profundamente.

**Que beijinho doce  
Foi ela quem trouxe  
De longe pra mim   
Abraço apertado  
Suspiro dobrado  
De amor sem fim.**

Ele a abraçou mais forte, queria demonstrar todo o amor que ele sentia por ela naquele beijo, tudo que tinha sido recusado para ele nos primeiros anos da sua vida, Gina compreendia tudo o que tinha acontecido com o namorado, em um certo ponto ela queria ir aos Dursleys para mostrar a eles uma lição, mas sabia que Harry não aprovaria, ele sorri ao receber os pensamentos protetores dela, durante anos ele desejou isso e agora ele finalmente tinha, ele se inclina e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu sou sempre te amar Virgínia Molly Weasley –o sorriso dela parecia iluminar aqueles olhos cor de mel e ela o beija com paixão.

**Abraço apertado  
Suspiro dobrado  
De amor sem fim.**

Eles poderiam sentir a magia fluindo de cada um, cada toque, cada sentimento, parecia um oceano sobre uma tempestade, em uma hora tinha a calmaria, em outros tempos era um furacão de emoções que passavam por eles, Gina poderia olhar naqueles olhos e ver o mundo, Harry poderia ficar ali encarando aqueles olhos pela a eternidade, tudo que importava para eles era aquele amor sem fim que eles tinham um pelo outro.

**Abraço apertado  
Suspiro dobrado  
De amor sem fim.**

Novamente eles estavam abraçados naquela árvore, era o refugio deles alem da mansão Potter, eles poderiam ver estudantes passar por eles, professores realizando classes ao ar livre, mas nada disso importava, nem mesmo o risinho de algumas garotas ou o olhar cobiçosos que alguns garotos tinham, o amor deles era maior que tudo isso, Harry se vira para ela e encara ela durante um tempo longo.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Gina... –ela o abraça mais e fala.

-Eu também Harry... Eu também... –e os dois passaram anos fazendo o mesmo, declarando o amor sem fim um para o outro.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS... TE ADORO MUUUUUUUUUUITO LINDA.RSRS PARA A MINHA LINDA TALITA TONKS.RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDINHA..RSRS**


End file.
